Un Amor Incondicional
by elianna.cullen
Summary: LongFic. AH. ¿Hasta dónde llegan los límites del amor? ¿Hasta qué punto serías capaz de amar a una persona? Edward Cullen se enamora de Bella, una chica a quien salvó de la prostitución, y a quien intenta por todos los medios posibles hacerle entender que su amor por ella no tiene límites, que es un amor incondicional. Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. La trama está basada en una serie de videos sobre la historia de Oseas, en la Biblia.**

**Sí, sé que es extraño mezclar temas bíblicos en este fandom, o cualquiera de FFNet, pero la verdad es que esta es una historia que vale la pena. Una hermosa historia de amor. Así que los invito a que le den una oportunidad, y la lean.**

**Los links a los videos están en mi perfil, y cada uno corresponde a un capítulo. En ustedes está el decidir si ven el video o leen el capítulo primero. Y bueno, sin más preámbulo, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**Un Amor Incondicional**

* * *

Era el día más feliz de su vida. Sentía que la cara de le rasgaría por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en ella. Pensaba que nadie en el mundo podría ser tan feliz como él ese día, mientras se abotonaba la camisa y se abrochaba las cintas de los zapatos. Se casaría con Bella Swan, pronto tendría a su bebé, y nada más importaba para él. Bella sería suya y él sería de Bella, marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separara, y ese bebé que estaba en camino sería el hijo —o la hija— que completaría esa vida perfecta que ya alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

La boda sería íntima, solo con su familia y los pocos buenos amigos de ambos. No había necesidad de más. Si por él hubiera sido, podrían haberse ido casar en el drive thru en Las Vegas. Lo importante era que ante Dios y los hombres, él declararía que amaba a Bella y a ese bebé más que a su propio ser, y los cuidaría, protegería y amaría por siempre. Porque Bella se lo merecía, porque no había espacio para lamentos y disculpas: en lo que a él concernía, no había nada qué perdonar.

Bella había sufrido tanto. La vida no la había tratado bien, pensó Edward mientras se ponía el saco de su esmoquin. Prácticamente Bella estaba sola en el mundo cuando la conoció. Por eso, además de su amor, él quería darle todo de lo que ella carecía: una familia y amigos. A Bella no le faltaría nada de ello jamás, de eso estaba seguro.

Nunca habría una mujer que fuera más amada que ella. Excepto tal vez por Esme, su propia madre. Él amaría a Bella como jamás un hombre había amado a una mujer, porque sabía que sin ella, la vida era nada. Y el bebé, estaba seguro que sería el más querido y mimado de la región. Con semejantes abuelos, tíos y padres, ese bebé jamás carecería de amor y atención.

Abajo escuchó a su hermano Emmett llamándolo, y supo que era tiempo de irse. Se alisó las mangas del saco una vez más, y bajó las escaleras para encaminarse al jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Su novia ya estaba lista salir en una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo.

* * *

Era el día más feliz de su vida, pensó, mientras se acariciaba el apenas abultado vientre, que con los pliegues de la falda del vestido apenas si se notaba. Después del asco que había sido su vida desde que su mamá muriera cuando ella era aún muy pequeña, se sentía como un sueño estar a punto de casarse con Edward, quien parecía amarla de verdad, y quien esperaba con ansias el nacimiento del bebé que estaba en sus entrañas.

Aunque Bella no entendía por qué lo hacía, Edward no tenía motivos para hacerlo: él provenía de una familia sana, completamente funcional, y millonaria; él era un prominente abogado penalista, y no pocas mujeres se morían por estar con él. ¿Y quién era ella? Una joven huérfana que no asistió a su último año de preparatoria porque estaba muy ocupada sobreviviendo en Seattle. Su padre había sido asesinado en un pleito de bar el verano antes de su senior year, así que tuvo que buscarse una manera de sobrevivir, y lo más sencillo que encontró fue emplearse como prostituta. No estaba orgullosa de ello, por supuesto, pero le daba lo suficiente para pagar un minúsculo apartamento, los gastos que éste generaba, comida, y la adicción a la cocaína en que cayó.

Edward la rescató de ese mundo. Lo conoció un día que Edward fue forzado por sus compañeros de trabajo a ir al prostíbulo en el que ella trabajaba. Ella ya había dejado su adicción para ese entonces, afortunadamente. Él estaba ebrio —la primera de dos veces que lo había visto en ese estado—, pero cuando entró en su cuarto, no quiso usarla. Pasaron hablando durante la hora que sus amigos le habían pagado. Algo hubo en la actitud de Edward que hizo que Bella confiara en él, y le contó su historia. Edward la abrazó, le acarició el cabello y la dejó llorar en su hombro. Al día siguiente, Edward fue a su apartamento y le pidió que se mudara con él, para que así no tuviera que trabajar para pagar sus gastos. Bella al principio aceptó por conveniencia, pero poco a poco los detalles de Edward con ella la ganaron. De igual forma su familia, quienes no la juzgaron, sino simplemente la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos.

En todo ese tiempo, Edward se había rehusado a tener relaciones con ella. Dormían juntos, pero solo eso, nada de intimidad. El día que le pidió matrimonio, él le dijo que era lo bastante anticuado como para conservarse virgen hasta el día de su boda; además, era una prueba de que si la había llevado a su casa no era por su pasado de prostituta, sino por ella misma, porque le interesaba más su corazón que su cuerpo.

A Bella, aunque le dolió el no ser pura para él, su comentario la ganó por completo. Sabía que nadie más la amaría de la manera en que Edward lo hacía, y aunque ella también lo quería, se sentía indigna de ese amor. Por eso aprovecharía cada instante de su vida al lado de Edward, hasta que él descubriera que en realidad podía escoger a alguien mejor.

Sin embargo, lo lastimó. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, ella sabía que le había hecho demasiado daño, y quería aprovechar cada momento de esa vida al lado de Edward para demostrarle que el pasado era pasado, y que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Nunca más.

—¿Por qué tan seria, Bella?

La voz de su suegro la sacó de sus pensamientos. De pronto reaccionó y se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de salir de la habitación, y se levantó, tomando el brazo que Carlisle, el padre de Edward, le ofrecía.

—Estaba pensando en Edward. Aún no puedo creer que me ame de esta forma, y aún más, que me haya perdonado.

Carlisle sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. —Pues créelo, cielo. El amor de los Cullen hacia sus parejas es tan infinito como lo es el número de estrellas en el cielo, como granos de arena en el mar. Y el amor de Edward hacía ti es sincero, jamás terminará, ni por eso que ocurrió ni por nada más.

Bella sintió las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. No podía llorar, no quería arruinar el maravilloso maquillaje que le había hecho su cuñada Alice. Pero si por ella fuera, lloraría como no lo había hecho desde el día que se quedó sola en el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo quería sonreír como nunca lo había hecho: alguien la amaba y jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

* * *

Edward llegó al apartamento más temprano que lo usual. Había logrado escapar de la oficina, y quería sorprender a Bella. En el asiento del copiloto llevaba un bouquet de fressias, las flores favoritas de su amada, y una bolsa del supermercado con las cosas necesarias para prepararle una cena especial. Aparcó el coche detrás de un vehículo que no reconoció, pero no le dio importancia; supuso que eran de algún invitado de los vecinos. Con cuidado Edward bajó las cosas del coche, y al entrar al apartamento, fue a dejar las cosas a la cocina, y tomó las flores para llevárselas a Bella.

Sin embargo, Edward notó algo extraño mientras caminaba hacia su alcoba. Había ropa de Bella tirada en el pasillo, y que él recordara, no había dejado su propia ropa ahí. Frente a la puerta había un par de zapatos de hombre que estaba seguro que no eran suyos. Repitiéndose a sí mismo que no podía tratarse de lo que él pensaba, abrió la puerta; se quedó en shock.

En la cama estaba Bella, con el cabello enmarañado, como si acabara de levantarse, enredada en una sábana. Miraba a Edward con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, y culpa. En ese instante, la puerta del baño se abrió, y un hombre con una toalla envuelta en la cintura salió. También se quedó sorprendido al ver a Edward en el umbral, quien no se había dado cuenta que las fressias se le habían resbalado de la mano y yacían en el suelo, a sus pies.

Una lágrima escapó a la mejilla de Bella. Le había fallado al hombre que la amaba más que a él mismo. A su mente acudió el recuerdo del día en que Edward le pidió matrimonio, la sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento, y la forma en la que la besó luego de que ella le dijo que sí. El Edward que estaba frente a ella parecía un fantasma triste del Edward de su recuerdo. En su mente, se apaleó por haber cambiado esos momentos, los más felices de su vida, por ese momento de lujuria.

Una lágrima escapó a la mejilla de Edward. No alcazaba a comprender lo que sus ojos veían delante de él. No le prestó atención al hombre, quien rápidamente tomó su ropa y salió de la casa. Edward simplemente no podía apartar su vista del rostro de Bella. Quería matarla, quería humillarla, quería dañarla… quería odiarla. Pero no podía. La amaba demasiado. Y antes de que su subconsciente decidiera actuar, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su despacho, donde abrió una de las botellas de vodka que tenía ahí más bien por su hermano, y se la bebió, llorando por el dolor del alcohol quemando su garganta, y la traición rasgando su corazón.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Que tengan un muy buen inicio de semana, y deséenme suerte, que entro a la semana de exámenes y final papers antes de los exámenes finales, una tontería, si me preguntan. Pero en fin, así es el sistema raro de Estados Unidos, y no puedo pelear contra ello.**

**¡Saludos!**

**twitter **_**EliannaCullen**_

**¿****Facebook****? ****Link**** en mi **_**perfil **_**(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. La trama está basada en una serie de videos sobre la historia de Oseas, en la Biblia. Les recuerdo que el link del video está en mi perfil, para que lo vean ya sea antes o después de leer el capítulo.**

* * *

**Un Amor Incondicional**

* * *

Bella se sentía basura. Sabía que era su culpa, que ella había arruinado todo lo bueno que tenía con Edward. Desde que estaba con él, siempre se había sentido segura, amada, querida. Tenía el amor de un hombre maravilloso, tenía el amor de una familia. Tenía un techo, comida, y ni siquiera le pedían hacer algo a cambio. Y ahí estaba ella, echándolo todo por la borda por un tipo que le pareció atractivo y que le ofreció el mejor sexo de su vida. Hasta eso, cumplió. Era mejor tener sexo con alguien que no hubiera pagado por ello. Sin embargo, en el mismo instante que el tipo se levantó para ducharse, supo que había cometido un grave error. Ni siquiera era tan guapo como Edward. No la trató con la dulzura que él solía dedicarle en las noches, cuando la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído tiernas palabras de amor, o cuando le tarareaba la melodía que había compuesto especialmente para ella.

Solo deseó que Edward jamás se enterara de ello. Pero él llegó y lo vio todo. Le rompió el corazón a Edward a la vez que rompió su propio corazón. Poniéndose una bata, corrió tras Edward al estudio, pero él le había echado la llave al cerrojo, por lo que no pudo entrar. Llorando a lágrima viva, le pidió disculpas al hombre que no la había hecho más que feliz desde que la conoció. Sin embargo, una vez que se cansó de aporrear la puerta sin recibir más respuesta que los sollozos de Edward, se fue al baño a ducharse.

Se sentía sucia. Con el agua lo más caliente que la puso soportar, se talló con la esponja hasta casi sacarse sangre, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua. Finalmente salió, y tomó toda la ropa de cama, y la echó en una bolsa negra de basura, la cual inmediatamente puso en el contenedor de afuera. Hizo de nuevo la cama, con sábanas nuevas, pero no pudo acostarse de nuevo. No con lo que había pasado, no tras haberle fallado a Edward, no sabiendo que él no vendría a dormir con ella. Así que se fue al cuarto de invitados, donde tras seguir llorando, finalmente se durmió poco antes de que amaneciera.

* * *

En el despacho, Edward no dejaba de sollozar. No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de una Bella usada por otro, en su cama, en su casa, siendo ya su prometida. El momento se reproducía una y otra vez, y por más que quisiera odiarla, ir a golpearla o matarla, no podía, la amaba demasiado, y eso hacía que su traición le doliera más que nunca. La escuchó llorar y aporrear la puerta, pidiéndole disculpas, pero simplemente no podía. No podía. Tenía que calmarse antes de que hiciera algo que no quería hacer, como lastimarla. O abrazarla y perdonarla como si nada hubiera pasado. "_Dios mío, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago con este dolor? ¿Por qué tenía que amarla tanto?"_, se decía a sí mismo mientras le daba tragos a la botella de vodka, esperando absurdamente que el ardor del líquido bajando por su garganta le hiciera olvidar por un momento el dolor de su corazón hecho pedazos. Continuó así, sin deseos de salir del refugio en que se convirtió su despacho, y cuando menos lo supo, se quedó dormido sobre el sofá.

* * *

Cuando Bella despertó al siguiente día, era ya avanzada la mañana. Siguió pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior, y sobre qué haría con Edward. De pronto, la verdad llegó a ella. Ella nunca mereció a Edward, siempre fue la basura que Edward conoció, esa prostituta barata. No era otra cosa. Su naturaleza había salido a relucir, y Edward pudo ver que por más que amara a Bella y procurara hacer una mujer de bien de ella, ella nunca cambiaría, siempre seguiría siendo lo que fue: una _puta_ que no se merecía un amor tan puro como el que él le profesaba. Ella era el vivo ejemplo de la teoría de Thomas Hobbes. Lamentaba horriblemente lo sucedido, estaba consciente de que era el peor error que había cometido en su vida, pero al menos Edward se había enterado a tiempo qué clase de persona era ella. "_Mejor ahora, aún comprometidos, que después, una vez que estuviéramos ya casados_", se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse.

Una vez que Bella bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de almorzar, vio que Edward ya había cortado algo de fruta y que el café ya estaba listo en la cafetera. Un nudo de formó en su garganta, pero debía permanecer firme en su decisión. Edward Cullen tenía que saber qué clase de mujer era en realidad Isabella Swan.

Bella no saludó, no podía enfrentarse a Edward aún. Simplemente entró y tomó una taza, en la que se sirvió café. Él ya estaba comiendo algo de fruta en el desayunador. Su taza estaba a la mitad, con el café negro, y que ella recordara, él nunca lo tomaba así. Tras asegurarse que él no la veía, Bella lo observó. Parecía que Edward había envejecido diez años. Unas oscuras ojeras se marcaban en sus ojos, los cuales seguían aún enrojecidos. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre.

"Bella…", la llamó él, sin siquiera mirarla. "Sobre lo de ayer…"

Un puño de hielo apretó el corazón de Bella. La voz de Edward sonaba tan diferente. El hombre frente a ella sonaba triste, dolido, pero su tono no la juzgaba. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. "Lo siento, Edward, pero ya sabías con quién te metías. No me conociste en un convento de monjas, precisamente…", lo atacó ella, con un tono fastidiado que fingió perfectamente.

Edward no supo qué decir por un instante. Cerró los ojos un momento, y en un movimiento rápido, se puso de pie, frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. "¿Es que estos meses no han significado nada para ti? ¿Mi amor por ti no ha sido suficiente?", le reclamó, con sus ojos esmeraldas húmedos, y la tomó por los hombros. Bella ahogó un sollozo.

"Edward, esa no es la cuestión. Una vez ramera, siempre ramera. Lo siento. Pensé que podría cambiar, pero tal parece que no es así", ella desvió la vista para tomar su taza de café, y luego, como fingiendo una indiferencia total, se soltó del agarre de Edward y fue a recargarse en una de las encimeras.

"Bella, por favor, tú bien sabes que no es así. ¿Qué ocurrió? Dime, por favor. Yo sé que me amas, y que esto solo fue un error, pero podremos arreglarlo y salir adelante…", le suplicó el hombre, mesándose el cabello cobrizo y aproximándose a ella.

"¿Un error? ¿Y cuántos errores más soportaras, Edward, antes de que entiendas que yo no cambiaré? ¿Cuánto más soportará el amor que dices que me tienes?", preguntó Bella, con toda la calma del mundo, terminándose de un trago su café y yendo a enjuagar la taza al lavabo.

"Lo único que sé es que te amo, Bella. Te amo demasiado."

"Eres patético, Edward Cullen. En realidad no me amas, solo deseas hacer conmigo tu buena obra del día", como pudo, Bella salió de la cocina y tomó su abrigo. "Saldré un rato, a despejarme."

Azotando la puerta, Bella salió de la casa rumbo al parque, donde encontró una banca solitaria y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Las palabras de Edward eran como gotas de limón a la herida en su corazón, la misma que ella se había hecho. Pero lo que más le dolió fue tener que contestarle así, cuando lo único que quería era lanzarse a sus brazos. Sin embargo, no podía. Estaba sucia, y Edward no podía estar con alguien así. Edward merecía alguien mejor que ella.

* * *

En la casa, Edward, tras secarse las lágrimas que habían brotado tras la discusión que tuvo con Bella, trató que calmarse un poco y pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Algo en la actitud de Bella le daba a entender que no tardaría en irse, en dejarlo, y eso no podía permitirlo. No quería alejarse de ella. Por más que se sintiera traicionado por lo que ocurrió, su amor por ella iba más allá y sabía que no soportaría estar alejado de ella. Dado que Bella había dejado de trabajar desde que se anunciara su compromiso, el único dinero del que ella dependía ahora era el de la familia Cullen, provisto a través de las tarjetas de crédito que le habían dado.

Edward subió a la habitación que compartía con Bella, y tratando de no mirar a la cama, se dirigió al armario, donde encontró el bolso de Bella. Con cuidado sacó su cartera, y de ella tomó las dos tarjetas de crédito. Al menos así sabría que si se iba, no iría lejos. De inmediato, Edward llamó a los bancos y canceló las tarjetas, y tras serenarse un poco, llamó a su padre, Carlisle Cullen, el director del hospital de Forks, para ver si podía recibirlo en su oficina. Quería contarle lo que había pasado, quería que alguien le diera un consejo. Carlisle, bastante preocupado por su hijo, lo urgió a que acudiera a su oficina, y canceló el resto de sus compromisos por el día.

A pesar de que era uno de los abogados más influyentes del país, Edward no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño pequeño mientras sollozaba en los brazos de su padre.

* * *

El consejo de Carlisle era obvio: tenían que ver a un terapeuta. Edward lo aceptó de inmediato, y contrataron a la doctora Angela Weber, una de las mejores terapeutas del estado. Carlisle, procurando que las cosas no se salieran de control para Edward, le sugirió que lo mejor sería que la doctora Weber acudiera a su domicilio, para así brindarles privacidad y anonimato a Bella y Edward, además, así Bella no se vería obligada a acudir a un consultorio y siendo en casa, no le quedaría más remedio que tomar la terapia.

Los días pasaron, la cama de su habitación seguía sin ser usada, y la situación con Bella no mejoró. Edward lo intentó todo con ella, mostrarse dulce, atento, cariñoso, servicial, e incluso probó el otro extremo: reclamarle por su engaño. Sin embargo, Bella no cambió su actitud. Continuó indiferente y lanzando comentarios mordaces a Edward cada vez que podía, siempre conseguía molestarse con Edward por algo. Más parecía que la víctima era ella y no Edward. Él no lo entendía, no sabía dónde había quedado la dulce chica de la que se había enamorado, no sabía quién era la mujer que habitaba ahora el cuerpo de su Bella.

Las terapias no fueron de mucha ayuda. Edward era quien más hablaba con la doctora, y Bella solo se sentaba a escuchar, indiferente a lo que ocurría frente a ella. Ignoraba a propósito tanto a la doctora como a su prometido, y respondía con desgano cuando la doctora le hacía preguntas directas. Bella pensaba que no necesitaba esas terapias, ella sabía cuál era la solución: aceptar el perdón de Edward, su amor, y más que nada, perdonarse a sí misma. Pero no podía. Se había lastimado demasiado a sí misma, y no podía perdonarse el haberle fallado no solo a Edward, sino a todos los Cullen. Prefería mostrarse de esa manera para que Edward dejara poco a poco de amarla, y que le doliera menos el día que ella por fin reuniera el valor de marcharse, el valor de afrontar la vida sin él a su lado.

Sabía que sus tarjetas ya no estaban en su cartera, y no lo culpaba por ello. Sin embargo, ella siempre guardó un poco de efectivo, y esperó el momento propicio para salir de la casa en la que había conocido la verdadera felicidad. Siempre supo que Edward presentía que se iría, así que esperó, engañándolo con la falsa esperanza de que no se marcharía. Cuando por fin sintió que Edward bajó la guardia, decidió que era el día de partir.

En la mañana, luego de que Edward se preparara su desayuno y saliera rumbo a la oficina, Bella tomó una maleta pequeña y guardó lo indispensable. No quería llevarse mucho, dado que nada de ello lo había pagado ella y no quería abusar más del hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida. Tomó un par de cambios de ropa, un par de chaquetas abrigadoras, se calzó sus botas, tomó el efectivo que tenía escondido, y se marchó hacia el bar del pueblo, donde sabría que hallaría a algún hombre dispuesto a llevarla a Port Angeles, de dónde podría tomar un autobús a Seattle, una ciudad grande, en la que nadie la reconocería.

* * *

Cuando Edward llegó a casa esa tarde, al ver que las luces estaban apagadas, presintió lo peor. Apenas entrar, comenzó a llamar a Bella.

"Bella, cariño, ya estoy aquí, ¿dónde estás?".

Poco a poco su voz se fue quebrando, pues las esperanzas de encontrarla se fueron esfumando. Con un nudo en la garganta, entró a su habitación, donde encima de la cama, la cual estaba perfectamente hecha y sin usar por un mes, se encontraba un anillo, un bello anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro y dos pequeños diamantes a ambos lados.

Era el anillo que Edward le había dado el día que le pidió hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bella se había marchado. Lo había dejado para nunca más volver.

* * *

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, menos de ustedes.**

**Solo espero que hayan pasado un buen verano. Yo lo hice, fue bueno estar de nuevo en casita, con mi familia. Sin embargo, todo llega a su fin. Ahora mismo ya empezó la cuenta regresiva para dejar a mis seres queridos de nuevo y volver a la universidad. Oh, agosto, ¿por qué llegaste tan pronto?**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
